Abused
by Kairi4
Summary: Legolas was hurt by his brothers. Pain and suffering consumed his young years. PLEASE R/R!
1. Finding Him

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Please R/R! I have never written before like this!  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. He's at home I suppose"  
  
"Andwethion, lying would not be to your advantage right now" the dark headed girl quickly removed an arrow from her quiver and placed it delicately in the wooden bow. She held it up to the man's forehead, a look of sheer hatred across her face.  
  
"Why would you care where he might be?" he was obviously not shaken by his closeness to death.  
  
"Everyone else may see you as some innocent child, caring for his kin, but I know what you've caused him. Why were their whelps on his back?" she had no time for his mindless ramblings, she must find Legolas.  
  
"Rinhen, I honestly-"  
  
"NOW, Andwethion." she screamed drawing back the string.  
  
"He's at home! Now leave me be!!" he turned and brushed past her anger on his face.  
  
Rinhen turned she stared at the woods beyond Rivendell. She had just arrived from Gordor. She'd have to hurry quickly to Mirkwood. By night she could be unseen to the traveling Orcs if she used the woods. She ran towards the woods, she'd be there by sun up.  
Okay that was very short. If you like I'll do more! But I Have to know that I'm being heard here!! LOL  
~Kairi~ 


	2. Too Much

I'm so glad that I got reviews! Thanks a ton! :-D I was asked about the character Rinhen. She is an elf. When she was three, her family was killed when Orcs attacked her village; she was the only survivor of her family. She was crushed, and taught herself archery, her father had been teaching her before he was killed. She turned pro on the bow and arrow by five and went out and killed an entire raid of Orcs single-handed by seven. Many of Middle Earth fear her for her fierceness, and are intimidated by her. Being an orphan, she's always been out on her own and has learned the trade of the woods; she's very independent and quiet. She's very fond of Legolas. She's eleven and has brown hair braided elf style. (Odd, brown hair for an elf, LOL) I hope you like the second chapter!!!  
It was the break of morning when Rinhen arrived in Mirkwood. She moved quickly and silently and got passed many Orc fleets. She was tired but had to see Legolas soon, who knew what his beastly brothers might have done to him. With that in mind, she walked more deeply. She arrived at Legolas' house. She stood before the door, and opened it quietly. She walked to his room, and woke him from his sleep.  
  
"Legolas, wake up" she whispered, gently shaking him. His eyes opened and spotted her.  
  
"Rinhen!" the young boy leapt up into her arms. She hugged him. "How are you?" he asked her.  
  
"Very well. And yourself?" she wanted to know if they'd hurt him again.  
  
"I'm okay"  
  
"Have they hurt you lately?" she looked him directly in his blue eyes.  
  
"Andwethion, he say mean things to me. He hurt me. My arms get bloody. He say I am a baby because I cry when he hit me too hard" Legolas was hurt. Rinhen got a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Do you have any wounds? You tell me now Legolas, how bad have they hurt you?" she became angry, the little boy of three began to cry.  
  
"I can't tell Rinhen. They get mad at Legolas, they hurt me" he wouldn't meet Rinhen's eyes.  
  
"They'll never hurt you again, I promise. Now tell me, please" Rinhen whispered soothingly.  
  
"My leg, it hurt" he confessed. Rinhen looked at his leg. It was very red. Cuts covered his knee and calf. There were also discolored whelps. Rinhen was horrified.  
  
My God, they will pay! , Rinhen thought to herself.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I have to go now. You be good. I promise you someday real soon, I'll come back for you. And we'll go live somewhere else; you must be a strong little boy. Oh, please don't cry. It's all going to be okay now" Rinhen whispered, wiping tears from his cheeks.  
  
"Why do you care about me? Brothers say Legolas don't matter. I am bad boy. I killed mommy" he cried.  
  
"My God. Never believe a single thing those two say. Listen, you are like family to me. I love you Legolas" Rinhen said crying.  
  
"Legolas loves Rinhen. Rinhen be Legolas big sister?"  
  
"If that would make you happy. Yes, I'll be your sister" Rinhen smiled, he hugged her again before she left. She went back to the woods. She was in deep thought. She wished she could have left with Legolas then and there, but she had to hurry and leave Mirkwood before anyone arose and found her there. Her mind traveled to memories of her younger days. No, she couldn't bear them. She knew the people feared her, seeing her there would surely get her killed. She stood at the mouth of the woods, took a look back then turned and headed into the woods.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Legolas felt so happy. Rinhen would take him away from his mean brothers. Life would be good, Legolas would be happy. He went back to sleep after she left, happy.  
  
"Get up now!" Andwethion screamed hitting Legolas with his hand. The boy was startled and jumped to his feet ignoring the pain of standing with the cuts on his legs.  
  
"Rinhen came didn't she?!?! Speak now boy!" the angry boy of seventeen screamed slapping his younger kin.  
  
"Yes, she come and see Legolas! She make Legolas happy! She very nice to me! Please no hurt!" he cried for mercy.  
  
"You stupid idiot! You're useless! I should kill you now! " Andwethion screamed, he was very mad at Legolas now. He grabbed the defenseless child by his braided hair and threw him against the wooden wall. Legolas cried, the pain was excruciating. He tried to get away but his brother kept attacking him. Scratching his face, hurting him badly. Tears and blood streaked his face.  
  
"If you listen to me, this wouldn't happen to you so often! But no! You are just a meaningless nothing!!" Andwethion screamed.  
  
"No! Legolas matter! Rinhen say so! She loves Legolas! She cares me! She makes Legolas happy, she do care!!"  
  
"Rinhen doesn't care about you!" he slapped Legolas. The young boy leapt to his feet and ran away. He could not take the pain! It was too much! Regardless of the pain, he ran. He ran towards the woods where Rinhen had come from. He had to find her soon.  
  
Okay!! R/r, and I will continue this!! ThankZ!  
  
~Kairi~ 


	3. All Alone

Disclaimer: Same as always!  
Rinhen had finally reached Rivendell again by afternoon. She'd have to enter and be seen. She took a deep breath and walked into the city. Many people walked to and fro, stopped and stared at her, others gaze her harsh passing glances from the corners of their eyes as she passed them. Rinhen tried hard to ignore them. She was looking for someone. She searched through the populous crowds that gathered for their daily commute. Suddenly, not far up ahead, she saw the blonde hair and quiet face of her distant cousin, Hallainzilwen. She spotted Rinhen and walked to her on her steady, graceful feet.  
  
"There you are Rinhen! Most of the town is looking for you!" she stated.  
  
"Looking for me? Why?" Rinhen was clueless.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Hallainzilwen was  
  
"Heard what??" Rinhen asked.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, the one of Mirkwood that you're so fond of, has gone missing! His brother Andwethion told Saurcristwen he came home and he was gone! They say someone saw you near the place the morning he left!" Hallainzilwen announced.  
  
"What?! That is a lie! Legolas wouldn't disobey me! He would not leave, unless he had a reason!" Rinhen screamed, inside she thought she knew just why and anger was building due to it.  
  
"But, you were there, weren't you?"  
  
"Well yes.. but, that means nothing! Where is Aviforthion? Is he in town??" Rinhen asked in a rushed way.  
  
"No, you just missed him, he was going home to meet his brother. I guess they are both worried sick about the poor boy" Hallainzilwen cooed.  
  
"I'll be damned if that's so!" Rinhen turned and began to run, no one could see through the clever veneers of those two.  
  
"Oh, but I see..and you will not get away with this, not one more time, if I have to kill you, so be it" Rinhen whispered to herself angrily and she left Rivendell.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Legolas was all alone in the big, cold woods. Rinhen was much quicker than him. She was probably out the woods entirely. He was too scared to go back. He shivered and hugged himself tightly to keep warm. He had cried so much over the last couple days, from the painful wounds. Why didn't his brothers love him, why didn't they care?? Oh, he knew. Legolas was a bad, bad boy. He killed their mommy. He did. He didn't notice he was crying as he nestled against an overturned tree. Mommy died giving birth to Legolas. It was all his fault, he deserved to freeze to death right here and never be found. Everyone hated him, daddy didn't care, and his brothers beat him constantly. He didn't belong in this hateful world. But, wait there was Rinhen. Rinhen loved him, she truly cared. He smiled in the dark. Remembering her nice voice, all the good things she said to him. He settled down and fell asleep.  
  
**** Dream****  
  
Rinhen sat up in the burning ruins, watching her world die. She was crying, bloody arms and legs, scraped face, and soot streaked hair.  
  
"Mama! Angaberidiel! Daddy!! Helllpp!!" they would not come, this she knew, the small child stood on wobbly, hurt feet. She screamed, why would no one come?? She was all alone, in the vast blackened land. She sat on the ground. The child of three couldn't bear the truth.  
  
"It be all okay, it will.it will!" she cried in desperation trying to comfort her self, her tries were in vain. She was alone...all alone.  
There you have it! Thanks for the reviews! My next chapter will be about Rinhen's past! Do R/R! Lata!  
  
~Kairi~ 


	4. A Lot In Common

Disclaimer: I still own no part of LOTR  
  
**************  
  
~Dream~  
  
Rinhen turned and hit the tree perfectly, she quickly bolted in the opposite direction and nailed yet another target. She withdrew her bow smiling. Finally, she was ready to attack after so much preparation. She remembered the things her dad had taught her before he had been killed and watched many battles and learned the angles. She had to teach herself, and after three years, she was finally pro. The townsfolk had never accepted her, so she had to face life alone in the woods. The first year was very hard on Rinhen. But, she developed an emotionless attitude and learned the woods through and through. She had stalked the Orcs that killed her family, watching them and waiting for her perfect revenge. Rinhen had practiced different situations-land, aerial, surprise, how to conduct a surprise and other needed experiences. She'd also visited past battle sites and studied the Orc body, scavenging for arrows and finding the weakest spot to attack. Now, after all this, it was time.  
  
Rinhen was so ready; she clenched and unclenched her fists. She'd gathered over two hundred and forty-three arrows, and Rinhen had sharpened both her long knives. She looked down on the Orc fleet that camped right below the bluff she stood on. It was night, and very cold at that. She wondered what they were doing, and how clueless that this would be there last night alive. She smiled; this is exactly what she wanted. She turned away and began walking towards the vast land ahead. Rinhen had overheard them talking of an attack on Mirkwood. She found a shortcut and she'd be able to cut them off on their route and kill them all before the people of Mirkwood knew she'd did so. It wasn't the Orcs she was particularly afraid of, she could take them she'd practiced that. But, she was chancing being caught. Its not that anything would happen to her she just wanted to be as far away from them as possible. She moved silently among the dark woods, she'd be there in no time.  
  
******************************** ~Years Later~  
  
Rinhen looked down on the small boy, he was just an infant. She didn't know what to do. Should she kill it? It was staring at her with its wide blue eyes. Rinhen looked around, no one was there to claim it. She felt confused.  
  
"Can you talk??" she asked the baby.  
  
"Ga-ga-gaaah-goo!" it said giggling.  
  
"Uh, children." Rinhen said. She'd found the baby of about a year. She was only nine, what would she do with the little pest? She stared at it with her coldest glare, but it just laughed and smiled at her. It was kinda cute, why had he been out here alone anyhow? She picked it up gently and stared in his eyes. She saw herself in those poor eyes. She smiled and hugged him tight. What a sweet child. She suddenly heard something in the bushes. She stepped in front of the baby to protect it and drew out her bow. She aimed it at the bush and out from behind it stepped a fifteen-year- old elf with blonde hair. He looked at her and saw the child behind her and gasped.  
  
"You're the one who killed those Orcs two years back aren't you?!" he yelled. Rinhen was startled and did not reply.  
  
"Legolas! But, how are you still alive-I mean, uh, there you are dear brother!" the boy said. The young child known as Legolas looked up at the boy and yelped, he hid behind Rinhen's leg.  
  
"Come now, Legolas!" the boy demanded. Rinhen stepped out to the teenager.  
  
"Why was this boy alone in the woods?? I found him beaten and bruised, appears someone left him to die" Rinhen accused angrily.  
  
"Clearly you must have inflicted those wounds yourself, I'd couldn't imagine anyone doing such a thing to my baby brother" Rinhen sensed a lie in his voice.  
  
"I'd never" Rinhen hissed. The boy grabbed Legolas' arm and yanked him to his side. Rinhen drew out her bow and placed it at his head. He was startled and stumbled backwards quickly.  
  
"How dare you? I can have you killed for trying to attack me. I am Andwethion Greenleaf, a son of greatness" he protested.  
  
"I could care less"  
  
"Let me go with my brother. I promise this will never happen again" he softened. Rinhen held the bow tight and considered it silently. She did not trust this boy, but the child needed to be with his family, even if they were jerks such as this one.  
  
"Fine, but leave now before I change my mind" she withdrew.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Oh, and Andwethion.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I will know what you do to him. So, mind your manners.or else" she dared. He gulped but held his stare of confidence. He turned and yanked the boy away, against his will.  
  
"R-R-Riinnn" the baby said. She smiled, and waved to him as he was pulled away. She felt torn; she'd never known love especially for a stranger. But she had so much in common with the poor, child. She basically saw herself within those young, meek eyes. She was abused, so was he. She lived an unfair life, so did he. She'd never known real love, he probably had not either. A lot in common is what they are.  
  
**********************  
  
Okay! That was just a kinda short summary of their likeness. Why Rinhen knew Legolas and all! More later! Please R/r!! 


End file.
